Tractor loaders or front-end loaders such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 includes a frame means which is mounted on the tractor and which has a pair of boom arms pivotally mounted thereon. Some form of materials handling attachment such as a hay spike, bucket, etc. is normally mounted on the forward ends of the boom arms. The vertical height to which the attachment may be raised is limited by the length of the boom arms and the hydraulic cylinders connected thereto which raise and lower the boom arms. The height limitation of the conventional front loaders sometimes prevents a loader from being used to stack hay bales or the like.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tractor loader.
A further object of the invention is to provide a front end loader for a tractor including an extender means thereon which enables the materials handling attachment to be raised above the position normally possible by the conventional front-end loader.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader including an extender on the forward end thereof which is automatically raised as the loader boom arms are raised relative to the tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved tractor loader which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
A further object of the invention is to provide an extender for a tractor loader or the like which enables the apparatus to be moved into confined areas since the loader arms do not have to be lengthened to achieve the desired lift height.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an extender for a tractor loader which may be quickly and easily mounted on a conventional tractor loader without modification thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader of the type described which enables a tractor loader having relatively short boom arms to raise material such as hay or the like to a greater lift height.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.